


Twitter Whore

by KindaSkimpy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaSkimpy/pseuds/KindaSkimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared discovers that Jensen doesn’t like to share. Not even a little bit. It's porn! With a plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Whore

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in years but the muse struck hard when I wrote this. First time ever writing SPN RPS. Last year, the boys were at NashCon and they had a Q&A panel with the fans. That same day, Jared decided to create his own Twitter account. What does one thing have to do with the other? Well during NashCon Jensen seemed to be a little more possessive of Jared than usual and would get irritated pretty much every time Jared brought up the subject of Twitter. My active imagination and I went into overdrive when Chad Michael Murray tweeted Jared during NashCon and this is what my filthy mind thinks happened between the boys as a result.

It’s no secret Jensen was angry most of the day. If blind, deaf, and stupid people could tell, then Jared could tell within a split second. They were friends and coworkers for years, and lovers for just as long, so Jared always knew. He knew when Jensen was sad, angry, happy, or all three at the same time. Oh yeah, it’s possible.  
  
So Jensen was angry, furious even, that much was clear, but for the life of him, Jared couldn’t figure out why. During the panel, he watched Jensen be polite and courteous but whenever Jared turned his attention away from Jensen… that’s when things got less polite… less courteous. Realization finally hit Jared when he and a fan started discussing Twitter and his newfound obsession with it, and Jensen almost immediately replied with, “Are you two done yet?”  
  
Jared stared at him in shock for a moment, his mouth slightly agape and that’s when he realized it. Jensen was being possessive and irrationally jealous, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He wanted to laugh right there and make fun of him for it but of course, he didn’t. He wouldn’t dare. Jared thought it was silly of Jensen to think that being on Twitter was going to take attention away from him… that connecting with his fans like this would steal any of the focus away from him… and that’s when the second realization hit.  
  
That tweet earlier, from Chad. Had Jensen seen it? Was this why he was acting like this? Chad was just a friend and it was an innocent tweet anyway! A few words thrown together, welcoming Jared to Twitter and… oooooooooooh… and asking him to get together soon…for a Barbecue, maybe?  
  
Jared never got to actually ask Jensen about it though because Jensen avoided him the rest of the night. He averted his eyes whenever Jared tried to look at him and the only time Jensen spoke to him was because he absolutely had to. The night was over now though, and after being startled awake by Jensen storming into their hotel room, Jared was now face down on their bed in their hotel room, with Jensen's belt around his neck, Jensen grabbing the belt and pulling on it occasionally as he pounds away… words spilling out of his mouth like, "Twitter whore," and "Fucking slut," and "Mine!"  
  
"Tell me you're never gonna do it again," Jensen says, his sweat now trickling into his eyes, and it stings, but he couldn't care less. He is a man on a mission and right now he needs to hear the words… he has to hear Jared say it. He pulls on the leather belt roughly, more so than he's been doing so far and the whimper he receives in return only makes him all the more determined. His hips falter for just a beat or two but soon enough he's pounding himself into that body harder than before… that body he'd claimed as his long ago… that body he'd molded to his cock… that body he'd ruined for any other man but himself the very first time he'd sunk into it. "Fucking say it, Jay, or I'm not going to stop."  
  
It's not that Jared didn't want to say it. It's not even that he was planning on doing it ever again. He'd do anything Jensen asked of him. Anything. But that last sentence… those last few words Jensen had uttered to him, they sounded like a promise… a challenge, and Jared loved nothing more than challenging this man, testing his limits and making him want him more. Besides, he didn't want Jensen to stop, so why would he say it? He'd have to be crazy, and while he was many things, crazy wasn't one of them.  
  
"I don't know… know what you… want, Jen… oh God…" Jared lied. He pushed up on his arms a bit; his current position didn't give him much leverage to move. Jensen was fucking him, quite literally, into the mattress, but Jared managed to move, ever so slightly, forward, as if trying to get away from the man above him… inside him.  
  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Jensen's growl was loud enough to startle Jared a bit. Coupled with another yank on the belt around his neck, and Jared knew Jensen had officially lost it… that last bit of hesitation and self control his lover had been holding onto, was now officially gone. "You fucking slut! Still haven't learned your lesson, huh?" Jensen asked but Jared knew no answer was expected. He felt Jensen's body heat cover him as his man leaned down, his lips just millimeters from his ear. Just when Jared thought Jensen would speak, he felt Jen's tongue on the outer shell of his ear… licking… moving down to his neck… his shoulder and then… "Aaaaaaaaah! Fuck Jen!!!!" Jared screamed when he felt Jensen's teeth clamp down on his overheated skin. It hurt it fucking hell.  
  
Jensen just grinned, rather proudly, pulling back to admire his work, the very prominent mark he'd left on his lover's body, a mark he'd want to show off the next time they were in public together. "Mine! You are fucking mine!" He growled and sped up his thrusts, his hips working at frantic pace and no one else would have been able to handle it; no one but Jared. Jensen knew this. His lover had been trained well enough. "Say it! Say it!!" Another pull on the belt and a quick slap on the ass and Jensen was pounding away like a mad man again. The bed shook and rattled with them but those sounds were quiet compared to the sounds spilling from Jared's lips, the whimpers, the pained gasps, and the moans were all music to Jensen’s ears.  
  
Jared gives… he finally gives. Not because he thinks he can't take anymore but because he wants to give his lover everything he wants. Everything. "Yours. I swear… I fucking… aaaaah… I swear. Yours, Jen. Swear… promise…"  
  
Jensen chuckles… the bastard actually chuckles! Loudly! Jared can hear him and if he could formulate a complete sentence, he'd say something to him but he can't. He tries though. "Shut the fuck up!" Comes the response from Jensen, and all of the sudden, he's not puling on the belt anymore but he's shoving Jared's face into the pillow and leaning over him again… lips pressed against his ear. Jared's cries are muffled against the pillow but he's not flailing; he can breathe just fine and Jensen knows. "I said shut… the fuck… up… slut!"  
  
Jared does as he is told. He quiets down just in time to hear Jensen growl like an animal directly into his ear. There are no words, just a growl, and a few seconds later Jared feels his lover’s body get rigid on top of his and Jensen's cumming… oh God… Jensen's cumming and he can feel it. Quiet time for Jared ends right there. Every single spurt of Jensen's seed inside him feels like is being aimed directly into his pleasure spot… each jet of cum shot into him makes his body convulse. Literally. Every burst released inside him makes his body twitch and god damn it only Jensen can do this to him. It takes only seconds for Jared to cum too… he hasn't touched himself. Jensen hasn't touched him, but Jensen cumming inside him does it. Every. Single. Time.


End file.
